Spongebob Valentines Day
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: When Spongebob decides that Squidward is lonely, he calls the "Bottom Dwellers Dating Game" but how will Squidward react to all of this. And who will he get paired up with? It's not a slash
1. Chapter 1

Squidward Tentacles was sitting alone in a giant fuzzy chair in his living room by the fire. It was Valentines Day and he had a piping hot cup of tea and he was sipping it while reading a good book. However, he was unaware that Spongebob was on his pineapple roof spying on Squidward with his super sized telescope like he did every Thursday. Spongebob was wearing a pink fluffy sweater with a giant red heart stitched on it.

"Oh, poor Squidward!" Spongebob said to his pet snail Gary. "He's all alone on Valentines day! I know just how to fix that!" he said, opening a small hatch and plopping down into his house.

"Meow" said Gary, which translated to something along the lines of, "Spongebob, you know you shouldn't be meddling with other people's lives!"

"I'm not meddling Gary! I just feel that Squidward may need a little company on Valentines Day!" he said, picking up the conch shaped phone. He dialed a number and then waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said the fish on the other end of the line.

"Hi! My name is Spongebob Squarepants and I'm calling to request a contestant on the Valentines Day special episode of "The Bottom Dwellers Dating Game"!" he said enthusiastically.

"And what would the name of the contestant be?" asked the fish, who was not nearly as enthusiastic about this as Spongebob.

"Squidward uhh…." Spongebob stammered. "Tentpoles? Tennis balls? Tentrapoli? Oh I got it! Tortalini! No wait, Tentacles!" he was finally able to choke out.

"So which one is it ma'am?" asked the fish.

"Hey, that's sir to you! And the correct last name is Tentacles! I think…"

"OK, just have over to the set in about 15 minutes, that's when the episode is being shot!" the fish said, hanging up. Spongebob literally jumped for joy.

"Squidward!" he called. "I need you to go to downtown Bikini Bottom to shoot an episode for a TV show!" he called.

"What show is it?" Squidward called out his window.

"Uh, World's Best Clarinet Players!" Spongebob called. Before he could blink, Squidward was standing beside him.

"Let's go!" he said. The two "Friends" called a taxi to take them downtown to the set of "The Bottom Dwellers Dating Game" (Which Squidward still thought was "World's Best Clarinet Player")


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi let them off at the studio district of downtown Bikini Bottom and Squidward paid the fare as they stepped out of the taxi. He looked in bewilderment at the building, which contained the studio where he would be shooting an episode of "World's Best Clarinet Players" (Or so he thought). They walked into the large studio doors and into a huge comfy lobby. They walked up to the fish at the main desk to check in.

"I believe that Squidward Tentacles is to be a contestant on a show today!" Spongebob said cheerfully.

"Oh yes!" the receptionist said. "You're supposed to appear on the Valentines Day Special of-" she was cut off by Spongebob whispering "World's Best Clarinet Player" in Squidward's ear.

"Yep that's us!" Squidward said cheerfully, not realizing that the receptionist had said anything different.

"You'll be in Studio 5!" she said, pointing to a door with a large neon "5" above it. The two walked into the room to find a large pink set with a neon sign that said, "The Bottom-Dweller Dating Game".

"I think we're in the wrong studio" Squidward whispered in Spongebob's ear (Or one of the holes on the side of his head anyway).

"Mr. Tentacles!" yelled the over-exuberant host running over to greet them. He bent down and shook Spongebob's hand.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Tentacles" Squidward said.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, standing back up and shaking Squidward's tentacle. "That makes more sense! I hope you're ready to play "Bottom-Dweller Dating Game"!"

"I believe I'm supposed to appear on "World's best Clarinet Player"" Squidward said, scratching his bald head.

"Here, let me check my schedule!" the man said. He looked at clipboard in his hand.

"No, it says here that a Mr. Spongebob Squarepants called saying that you were very lonely and reserved you a spot on today's show!" he said. Squidward's head turned tomato red, and smoke came out of his ears (Or where his ears would be if he had any!)

"He said what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Spongebob!" yelled Squidward. The sponge nervously walked over to the angered squid.

"Why I have half a mind to strangle you right now!"

"I'm sorry Squidward; it's just that you looked so lonely"

"I _like _to be alone!"

"I'm sorry…" Spongebob's face drooped as he went to sit down in the studio audience.

"Now where do I find the way out of here?" Squidward asked himself, looking for any exits.

"Let's here it for our lucky contestant, Squidward Tennisbombs!" said the host. Apparently the show had already started filming. Squidward found that the doors were locked when it started filming. Now he had nothing left to do but participate. The host walked over, the camera following him.

"Here he is right now!" the host said. The host led Squidward to a big, fluffy, pink chair.

"It's Tentacles!" Squidward yelled. "Not Tennisbombs!" He felt that he had to get that in.

"OK Squidward, here's how to play." the host said. "There are three contestants behind that curtain! All of their voices and yours will be digitally disguised! You just ask them questions and then at the end, we will pick the one that is most compatible with you!" the host said.

"We'll get started right after this commercial break!" the host yelled at the camera. After they were done filming, everybody got off of the set, and Squidward was asked to fill out a sheet with his personal information like hobbies, favorite pastimes, and favorite type of music. Squidward filled it out quickly (Almost every answer having something to do with his clarinet!)

"Everybody back on set!" yelled the director. Everybody followed this request.

"We're back and ready to play!" the host said. "Ask your first question Squidward!"

"Uh… well…" Squidward stammered. "What instrument do you play?" he finally decided on.

"Violin!" shouted one.

"Tuba!" shouted another.

"Mayonnaise!" shouted the third.

"Mayonnaise?" Squidward asked himself. He brushed it out of his mind and asked the next question.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"Classical!"

"Country!"

"Rock!"

Squidward was starting to like the first one. He asked about 13 other questions before the host stopped him.

"OK that's enough Squidward!" he yelled. "Now to see who you're most compatible with. After this commercial break!" Squidward hopped off the fluffy pink chair. He was undeniably nervous, and he had his tentacles crossed that he was paired up with the first one. They had a lot in common! Squidward walked over to the refreshment table and quickly drank a glass of punch. Squidward was sweating when they were called back to the set. He stared deeply at the slightly transparent pink curtain with a red heart in the center.

"We're back!" the host said. "We've now changed your voices back to normal. Now is the time to announce who you're most compatible with!" There was a drum roll coming from nowhere in particular.

"Squidward… You are most compatible with… Contestant Number Three!" Squidward became very nervous. What would she look like? The curtain slowly rose up, Girl Number Three was cheering in an oddly familiar, deep voice. Squidward just shrugged it off. Maybe they just forgot to get rid of the voice changer. Squidward gasped when the curtain revealed who he was compatible with. It was none other than Patrick Star! Patrick ran over to Squidward.

"Hi Squidward!" he said, waving.

"This will be a tough choice Squidward…" the host said. "But you get to pick either who you were matched up with, or our fabulous consolation prize. The consolation prize is an all expanse paid meal at Bikini Bottom's own…" the producer started. Squidward got excited again. He was hoping for a fancy restaurant.

"Krusty Krab!" Squidward was speechless. Spongebob ran down from the audience and up to Squidward and Patrick.

"Wasn't this the best Valentines day ever?" Spongebob and Patrick said simultaneously.


End file.
